


Greg and Ana

by chatpetit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Humor, Fluff, mature for language, there might be smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatpetit/pseuds/chatpetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Greg Lestrade thought he could ever come across at 221b street was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg and Ana

    **H** e wasnt looking forward to tonight. It wasnt uncommon for him to dread the antagonizing visits to 221b baker street, particularly the ones with limmited drinking. The walkway before the door was frosted, greg laughed and thought of it as an allusion for cake he soon awaited. A joke no one but he would get. He removed one glove, revealing his hand to the cold winter air, in order to knock on the door and pulled away quickly after to put it back on. Who knew london could be so freezing? The door creeked and greg began a typical speel "thank you for havin me ms..." But stopped upon the realization that it was not ms hudson at the door. Nor anyone he regonized for that matter. No, it was a girl. She was wearing a fluffy green hair tie that held her greasy red hair into a bun, a long christmas sweater and sheer stockings with velvet snowflakes printed in a scatter all along them. Greg made eye contact with her, just noticing that he had been staring and not speaking for a solid minute or two and opened his mouth to speak when she interupted. "I'm ana." She held out a hand " you must be one of john and sherlocks friends." She almost forcefully pulled him in by the sleeve. Upon his enterance, they were packed tight in the little room before the stairs and he could feel her leg on his. Thinking maybe he was being rude he squeeked "oh.. Oh, sorry" but she smiled "right up here". She walked up the stairs and he followed behind, feeling once again sweaty with her arse directly in his face. Greg needed to compose himself before he walked through that door or sherlock would read him like an open book.

     " **G** reg! We're so glad you came!" John took greg's coat and seemed to notice his focus was else where, nudging at him with a quizzical "greg?". His eyes were following the girl who had let him in as she waltzed away into the kitchen. Back to john, greg re-greeted him with a pat on the back. He smiled and made small talk and kindly accepted a cup of tea. As if he wasnt really thinking anything, as if to be an empty slate. Greg constantly feered being revealed at one of these things. Not that there was any secret just somethings to keep private. His divorce. His wifes affair. His affliction with the girl who had come to the door and the erection she had given him. Those all being more personal. He took a stand by the sofa where molly sat, picking at cheese and crackers and swishing red wine. Molly was never a drinker. He spoke with her for a minute, which was nice. Just small talk. "How are you?", "sorry about your wife.", "want to sit?". He declined, he'd rather stand. The air had been coated in christmas scents over its usual dusty brew and was festive with violin playing from the back window. He found himself colliding with john, who handed him a cuppa and smiled. "Just milk, there is sugar and honey on the kitchen table. Didn't know how much you would want.". Greg breifly thanked john and moved into the kitchen. 

 **I** n the typically dreary holmes/watson household, things like music and dancing were never seen or spoken of. But when greg found his way into the kitchen he was starled by ms.hudson and Ana dancing and singing along to "white christmas". "Hello greg!" ms.hudson smiled, taking his hand and twirling he self around  "have you met great niece, she's moving to the city. She just graduated from manchester university, bright young lady. A proper catch!" to this Ana blushed. Just graduated? She couldnt be older than 23. He had assumed she was young but felt a slightly guilty realizing she was nearly half his age. They collided trying to explain that she had let him in, and both chuckled. "Any cake this year, ms.hudson?" greg tried to engage in some harmless small talk. He was surprised once more when Ana half-shouted over the radio " she made redvelvet cake, with frosting like snow. funny how it's snowing and the cake has snow... i mean" she laughed at herself " i mean nevermind.". But Greg laughed, he had just thought that had he not? They both chuckled and fell into a deep conversation about politics and college and work and christmas. Greg didn't know what this was, but he came to realize this was the first time he had ever been anything but dreafull on 221b baker street. He could get used to this.


End file.
